<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une Barque Sur L'océan by lightknightnegine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740874">Une Barque Sur L'océan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightknightnegine/pseuds/lightknightnegine'>lightknightnegine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightknightnegine/pseuds/lightknightnegine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fictional little love story :) This has been bouncing around in my head for a few days after seeing Ava and Beatrice together in in the Netflix series Warrior Nun. I wouldn't say it's based on that storyline at all but at times I do draw inspiration from them a bit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une Barque Sur L'océan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nothing. She knew that. Nothing at all.</p><p>Still, Jane couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She closed her eyes and she could only see that face, mirroring hers across the arena of empty tables in the library. The familiarity in those almond eyes and full lips; the gentle curvature of the chin. The dark hair.</p><p>Oftentimes she visited the books there on those empty January nights, when another listen to Handel's Water Music Suite or a few hours of jovial conversation with her friends in the dayroom just wouldn't quite satisfy the urge to crack open a book behind the stacks. She'd finished her chemistry homework early that day--surprisingly enough--and though she had a test to prepare for in a few weeks, the day had been long, and she needed to unwind. On went her Mary Janes and gray wool scarf, and with a burst of cold air--something reminiscent of walking into the back freezer at her first job at the local deli--she made her way off into the night. Of the million libraries on campus, the one nearest her dorm happened to be her favorite. Here one will call it fate, rather than circumstance.</p><p>That night, the moon was indeed a dinner plate of opportunity. And Jane could feel it. It was in the way the trees, like skeleton hands, crawled up towards the darkened sky and swayed as dancers in the evening wind. They felt like friends during a time when on any other day, the lack of color around her would have sent Jane down, slowly, to the bottom of a pool built out of deadlines and the old memories in her mind. But then again, the moon was bright, and the comforting weight of the novel in her right hand left her with a sense of quiet justice. She deserved this small moment of peace. Three more graveled steps and she was standing before the great arching doors of the library, bathed in the kind of soft yellow light that only winter nights can make. One tug on the mammoth glass doors and she was on her way up to the third floor.</p><p>For a weeknight, the place was surprisingly empty. Jane had her pick of overstuffed and mismatched furniture, and she opted for a seat of the worn leather variety that was near the ever-crackling electric fireplace. In this way, and unfortunately enough for the swirling dreams of dark academia she'd had in the early moments of her search for colleges, her university had opted for efficiency, rather than character. Yet its STEM program was unrivaled, and she'd been given a scholarship. At least the leather chair and ugly red pillows were somewhat forgiving.</p><p>With a great and tumultuous sigh, she threw her heavy black coat off to the side and sunk down next to the heat. She welcomed it with open arms as she began to read her book, starting back at page 27 where she had left off earlier that day when her philosophy lecture had been uncharacteristically dull. One page in and she had tuned the world out. Suddenly she was in a world of luscious forests and deep blue waters--never mind stuffy basement rooms that reeked of cheap alcohol, or the sardine tin that was the room she shared with her roommate. It was only this, this blessed world of words. She smiled happily to herself as the main character embarked on a journey out to sea.</p><p>Now normally, nothing would have possibly pulled her away from the page. But when the sound of a door opening, followed by a singular figure in a long beige coat that made its way around the empty room before her met her ears, Jane found her focus fading. The figure was about her height. Maybe 5'5 or 5'6. It had short dark brown hair that began to curl at the chin, and bangs reminiscent of an Audrey Hepburn film. But that wasn't what captured her attention; no, what pulled her away from the story before her was how this woman moved. The windowed walls behind her were but a backdrop to her body as it paused and side-stepped around a stage of book shelves and honey-colored tables. She was dancing. One look closer and Jane could see that she had headphones in. She smiled to herself as the figure gracefully pulled off its coat, and with a great sweeping movement took a seat on the opposite end of the room, facing her yet unaware of her presence. It couldn’t have been more than 40 feet, but with the music for one and the compelling story for the other, neither Jane nor the figure took any real notice of each other.</p><p>It was a shame, really. Just as quickly as Jane’s eyes had glanced upwards, they were back lost amongst the pages before her.</p><p>As two ships passing in the night would have it, this was the moment the figure looked up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>